The truth in blood shed
by Wolfmeu
Summary: Sakura's life had been a lie! Every thought every little thing she ever belive a lie and Sasuke new the whole time? Why didnt he tell her sooner? maybe then she would have been safe... my first fan fic plz read. My comp crashed can't update srry
1. The first incident

Chapter 1: The first incident

"Sakura get up its time for school sweetie" Sakura's mother gently shook the little girl awake.

"Mommy gimmie 5 more minutes please" She rolled on her side.

"I'm sorry but if you don't get up your ganna miss the bus" she pulled the cover off of Sakura and helped her get dressed. Sakura's mom went to the kitchen to get her lunch ready.

"That's not far I don't wanna go to school" Sakura angrily followed her mother down the steps.

"Hello princess" Sakura's father walked over and gave her a hug.

"Daddy, do I have to go to school?"

"Yes you do. Trust me 3rd grades not to bad it will fly by quick"

"Ok" Sakura grabbed her lunch and hopped on the bus. She looked around and found a seat in front on a boy with long raven black hair and she thought she saw red in his eyes but shook it off.

"Hey what's your name" The boy leaned over the back of the seat.

"Sakura" she whispered shyly.

"My names Itachi nice to met you. Hey can I see you hand really quick?"

"Why?" Sakura looked up at Itachi with questioning eyes.

"I wanna read your future" Itachi looked at Sakura with very strange eyes but Sakura was a very curious little girl.

"Ok" Sakura sat up on her knees and gave Itachi her hand. He tightened his grip and pulled out a pocket knife. Sakura watch in horror as he cut her left palm.

"STOP!" His eyes flashed red and he licked her blood.

"ITACHI WHAT ARE YOU DONING?" A boy about Sakura's age got up from his seat and walked over to Itachi.

"Itachi stop right now!" the boy yelled in anger.

"But why my dear brother her blood is very different" He grabbed his brother hand and pulled it away. Sakura began to cry and the bus stopped. The bus driver came back and saw what was going on.

"SASUKE! ITACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She pulled the boys apart and looked at Sakura's hand. She pulled out her talky and paged the head bus and told them to call an ambulance. Sakura looked back to the boy that helped her from Itachi.

"Sasuke…" He looked over to Sakura

"What do you want?" he said sourly

"Thank you for helping me" Sakura looked down embarrassed

"Hn" A Doctor walked into the bus and looked at Sakura's hand.

"Oh sweetie it looks like your going to need stitches" He pulled out a medical kit and pulled out a needle and the stitches. He stitched Sakura's hand up and said he was going to call her parents. Another doctor walked over to Sakura and asked her some questions.

"What did you get cut with?"

"Um it was a knife thingy" She pulled out a small blue pocket knife.

"Did it look like this?"

"Yes but it was bigger and red" She got up and walked over to Itachi. Took the knife and told Itachi to follow her.

"See you later Sakura" Sakura looked down. After the school day ended Sakura went home and her parent almost drowned her in tears.

"Are you alright baby" Her mother cried.

"Oh sweetie are you ok?" her father asked.

"Yes I'm ok" she hugged her parents. They looked at her hand and her father said it would leave a scar. She went to bed and looked at her hand and closed her eyes and an image of Itachi flashed in her mind she sat up and looked around then when to sleep.


	2. Six years later

Chapter 2: 6 years later

6 years later Sakura is now 15 and still remembers that day. She looked at her hand and closed her eyes she can still remember what Itachi looked like also Sasuke. She wondered what had happed to them. Her parents thought it best if they moved from the town they where in. She walked to her new school. First day of high school she hoped it would be a good one.

"Hey Sakura wait for me!" Naruto came running up to Sakura.

"Naruto don't yell so loud" Sakura gave Naruto a light punch on the shoulder.

"Sorry"

"It's alright" She smiled and continued walking with Naruto by her side. She glanced up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto followed Sakura's eyes to the front of the school. Standing there look straight back were two boys. One looked like he was a junior and the other looked like he was a freshman like Sakura and Naruto. The oldest one looked a bit scary and seemed to be staring at Sakura. The other boy was just looking down at the floor like he didn't care. Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed she was griping her left arm.

"Sakura…are you ok?" She was silent

"Is that the boy you told me about…the one from your childhood?" She nodded her head. Naruto grabbed her wrist and walked toward the school. She tried to pull away but Naruto kept pulling her forward.

"Sakura come on you don't wanna be late do you?"

"No I can't Naruto let go"

"It's ok Sakura. He is much older so he won't be in any of our classes ok?"

"…alright" They got to the door and were stopped.

"It's you" Itachi looked at Sakura. Sakura began to panic because he noticed her. He held her hair in his hand.

"How could I ever forget your pink hair…and the smell of-

"Itachi!" Naruto looked at the boy.

"So you must be Sasuke" Naruto walked over near Sasuke.

"Who are you and why do u know my name?"

"Sakura told me the story" Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Her eyes filled with fear. Itachi walked over to Sakura and grabbed her left hand and smiled. Suddenly Sakura felt like her hand was on fire. But realized his hands were cold.

"Sakura lets go" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and walked in.

"Well looks like she is still afraid of me" Itachi smiled.

"Just leave her alone Itachi" Sasuke said sourly.

"Why should I?"

"Remember what Kakashi said!?" Itachi looked at the doors.

"So?" He walked in the school Sasuke following behind him. Sasuke looked at his brother with anger and discuss.

"Don't turn on his words" He hissed to his brother.

"Yea what ever" Itachi got to his class and Sasuke walked on alone. He soon found his class and walked in. The first thing that caught his eye was a shock of pink.


	3. First school day starts

Chapter 3: First school day.

He looked back at the pinked haired girl. She was sitting in the back talking to her friend Naruto. The teacher walked in.

"Class we have a new student" All eyes look to the front of the room. Sakura sat frozen in her seat.

_(He is new becuz in this school you have to ask to get a year before you get in it's like a privet school.)_

"Meet Uchiha, Sasuke" Some random girl in the class stood up and said.

"Do you have a girl friend?" Sasuke glared at her and she sat down.

"Please take a seat where ever you like" He looked around he did not have much of a chose there was only one seat open. Sakura look at the only available seat…next to her. He sat down and Sakura looked down at her desk.

"_Why is he here!?" Inner Sakura yelled._

"I don't know…" Sakura answered to her self.

"Hey" Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Yea…"

"Don't let my brother near you any more" Sasuke looked at her with serious eyes. She looked at him with confused look in her eyes.

"Why not"

"Because he's not good to hang around" The teacher began to pass out the student schedules.

"Hey Sakura what do you have first?" Naruto asked

"Um I have Algebra 3" Sakura said

"ALGEBRA 3!?" Naruto look at Sakura with shock.

"Well what do you know we have the same class" Sasuke said looking at his schedule. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY!"

"Naruto please be quiet" The teacher looked at Naruto angrily.

"Hai…" Naruto looked back at his schedule and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" The teacher walked away and dismissed the class.

"Well I'll see u later Naruto ok?"

"Alright" Sakura walked of with Sasuke behind her. She felt a bit scared but new it was only cuz they had the same class next.

"Sakura like I said before don't talk to my brother" She continued to walk and nodded her head. They walked in to the class and took there seats. Once again Sakura was next to Sasuke. Inner Sakura spoke up

"_Him again?! Wow it must be your lucky day" Inner Sakura giggled_

"_No its not, How it's this lucky?"_

"Are you ok?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who was quietly talking to her self.

"Oh it's noting don't worry hehe…." Sakura stared hard at her desk. The teacher walked around and handed out the math books.

"You each get 2 books one for advance math the other is more simple" The teacher said. Sakura looked at the books and nearly died. Each was about 600-700pages long.

"Why me" She mumbled quietly to her self.

"What's wrong can't take a few books?"

"NO I can it just I don't like math" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why are u here?" Sasuke said almost not caring

"I'm just good at math" Sakura looked away.

"What do you mean" Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"I don't know why in just good at stuff" Sakura said with a fading voice. She picked up her books and one slipped giving her a paper cut. "Ouch" Sakura looked at her finger.

"I see…" Sasuke had a strange look in his eyes and Sakura became curios.

"Um…what's wrong?" Sasuke looked away.

"Nothing" The class was dismissed and Sasuke walked out in a hurry. Sakura look at Sasuke and wondered why he rushed out but walked off to her next class.

Sasuke rushed down the hall way his eyes flashing a crimson red.

"Damn…why did she have to bleed?" He ran down the hall faster bumping into Itachi.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi look at Sasuke.

"Nothing mind your business" Sasuke's calves grew in to fangs.

"You saw blood didn't you?" Itachi gave Sasuke a weird look.

"Just a little bit not that much it was only from a small paper cut" Sasuke eyes where now fully red.

"Here" Itachi gave Sasuke a tomato. Sasuke ate it quickly and his eyes slowly returned to normal.

"Be more careful" Itachi walked away.

"Yea what ever" Sasuke walked over to his next and was shocked to see Naruto sitting in the back.

"So your really not all that dumb huh knuckle head?"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke balled up his fist and the teacher walked in.

"Please take your seats" There teacher sat at his desk and opened the attendance book. Sasuke walked to the back of the class and sat next to Naruto.

"All right welcome to World History Honors" The class went by like every other and so did every thing else. Sasuke had seen that Naruto wasn't as dumb as he look and that Sakura didn't give her self enough credit for being smart. The day ended and Sasuke walk threw the hall heading to the front door. He passed by the music room and heard something but it was muffled since the room was mostly sound proof. He looked in the window and saw Sakura sitting at the piano.


End file.
